End of Miley's Life & Lies
by RachelBarbaraBerry
Summary: My life is a stage show, just actors, changing places. Lighting making moods and everything happens backstage is a secret. And this is how my life ends. And everything leading to it.


**(A/N: I wrote this for creative writing in class, it's not word for word because I had to re-write it at home (We weren't allowed to take them home) I tried to get it as much like the real story because I really liked how that turned out. It's about Miley Cyrus… JUST warning)**

**(ALSO: I do not "Own" Miley Cyrus, I suppose she could be considered public domain. Please don't sue me… I was having an extremely uncreative week when I started this and I was listening to like… Kicking and Screaming or something and this is just what happened. Sorry if you take offense… For education and entertainment purposes only.)**

Looking back on my life I wouldn't change a thing. I have the fame, the fortune and the family. I have the best of both worlds and I'm living the dream. That's right, thirty-three year old Miley Ray Cyrus is living the dream. I step out of the limo, my night black heels hitting the scarlet fabric "Miley! Miley!" They chant.

Snapping out of my memory flashing red and blue light blind my vision. Blue, red, blue red.

"Miley? Miley! Can you hear me?!" An unfamiliar voice yelled at me. Spit spraying on my face and the sweat on my forehead seeping into my hair. Damn, these extensions are new. The voice is still yelling.

"Daddy?" I try to speak, but my words came out as garbled nonsense. I try again.

"Is that you?"

"Miley, you're going to be O.K!" a second unfamiliar voice joined in

"We're going to get you to the hospital!" Someone was squeezing my hand. My eyes wouldn't open.

"She's delirious," one of the voices said quietly to the other as they lifted me onto a hard bed

"She stopped talking to her dad 10 years ago." The voice continued.

"Dad? Dad?" I try to lift my head to see him

"Dad! Push me higher!" I screamed into the sky to my dad behind me

"I'll push you higher, Miles," my dad said quietly, not nearly as excited as me "But I have to go soon."

The grin melted from my face

"Why, daddy?" I whine gripping the rope of the swing as he pushed me higher

"Baby girl, I have a concert in New York." He said soothingly.

I felt the swing slow and slid off, thinking I would land fine

"Ow!" I cry as piercing pain shoots up my leg

"Miley!" dad yells and runs around the swing to get to me

"It hurts, daddy." I clutch at my leg as he reaches me

"It'll be OK, hun." He examined me, as if to see if I could walk "You're going to be OK."

Just as he said this his phone rang, and my dad was gone; leaving behind _the _Billy Ray Cyrus.

The pale light shocked my slowly opening eyes. People were rushing around me in blue shirts, all wearing weird hats. I tried to turn my head but I couldn't feel my neck.

"Miley, Miley!" A voice calls for me. I know this voice. "Can you hear me?"

Liam. Liam is here. He always comes when I need him.

"Liam." I say quietly, but I hear nothing but unintelligible sounds.

"Miley, you have to pull through." Liam squeezed my hand tight "For Roger and Emily."

"Miley! You have to!" My mother yelled up the stairs at me "You'll regret it if you don't audition!"

I wanted to do it, the new show. She says I need to get myself out there, I'm so nervous. Mom usually knows what's best for me though.

"If I do it, will you stop bothering me?!" I call loudly to the kitchen

"You got it, Miles!" I heard her excitement building in her voice

"Fine!" I yell, defeated

I heard her yelp of happiness and climb into bed. I fall asleep, dreaming of everything to come.

I was going to audition for the part of Zooey. She was the best friend of an undercover popstar. If I got the part I would have to fly to Hollywood for a couple of days a week to film my scenes. I plan to fly home every weekend and attend every single family dinner. Boy, was I wrong.

"Miley! You have to come!" My mom pleaded through the phone "It's your cousin's 21st!"

We were in the middle of filming season three, I played the central character, Miley as it just so happened, who had just got back together with the guy that she liked in season one.

"I can't, I'm too busy." I said into the receiver

I could not deal with a guilt trip, especially from my mother

"Miley! You promised!" Mom cried into my ear "You promised that if you got big that you would always come home," She paused, I hoped she was finished

"Remember how you felt when your dad missed your tenth?" And there's the guilt trip

"Yes. I remember." I was getting more and more annoyed "I felt terrible but I got over it."

"Miley…" She trailed off

"No, mom." I close my eyes as I prepare to disappoint her "I'm really busy and tired."

I tried not to yell at her, my voice was quiet and calm, still pleading

"I'll see you when I get home." I hang up.

I felt something smooth on my hand. It was warm. Someone was running their thumb along my knuckles. My eyes refused to open no matter how hard I tried.

"And Miley," Liam was telling me a story "Remember the night we danced with no music playing?"

"That wasn't you." I tried to giggle, my throat was so dry

"Miley! You're awake!" The voice wasn't Liam's anymore. My eyes opened.

"Who are you?" A man, about my age, dark brown and short ringlets in his hair. His eyes were baby blue

"It's me, Miley." He said cautiously. I know his voice. Where is it from?

"Nick?" I asked, I saw his eyes widen in surprise

"Yes, yes, Miley. It's me." He leaned forward brushing the hair off my forehead then kissing it

"Where's Liam?" I questioned, I watched as his eyebrows came together

"Liam?" he seemed confused "Why would he be here?" Nick asked, as if it were ridiculous

"Maybe because he's my husband?" I answered, but letting my tone rise at the end, questioning.

Nothing seemed certain anymore.

Nick sigh, linking his hands together and staring at them in his lap

"Miley," he said, not looking up "He left you." What?!

"Miley! I'm home!" Liam yelled as he walked through the front door 3 hours early.

Nick leaped from the bed and hastily pulled on his pants, falling in the process.

"Miley? Where are you?" He's coming up the stairs.

I can hear the shoes I got him for his birthday on the hard wood floors

I didn't answer, I just pulled on my dress from earlier. I heard a low gasp and my head whipped to the door.

"Miley?" Liam was standing in the door frame, surveying the scene before him.

My dress was halfway over my head, the bed covers were in disarray, and most importantly; my ex-boyfriend was in the middle of our bedroom, shirtless and wearing a guilty expression.

"Miley." Liam said, deadly calm

"You swore," his hand clenched into a fist

"You looked me in the eyes and swore to me that there is nothing going on." He swung is arm and his knuckles collided with the door frame

"And in our bed!" He breathed defeated he turned and walked away from the door

"Liam!" I cried, he paused

"I can explain!" I gripped the doorframe for support as I pulled my dress down completely.

He turned slowly and faced me, his face indifferent

"This is explanation enough." He turned and walked down the stairs as I felt the tears slowly slip from my eyes

As he reached the door he looked up at me on the landing

"The lawyer will bring the papers." Then Liam was gone.

Nick was talking again; something about a 9th birthday party. Two names caught my ear

"Who are Emily and Roger?" I ask Nick

He frowned

"The doctors said that you might have some temporary memory loss," he said not looking at me

"Memory loss?" I had lost my memory?

"Yes, from your fall."

"What fall?" This is too confusing

"It doesn't matter," he waved is have as if it were unimportant

"I will answer your first question though." He looked up at my face

"O.K, shoot."

"Emily and Roger are our twins. They're turning 9 today."

Pain. Everywhere hurt. But at the same time I couldn't feel anything, I was gone. How do people do this over and over again. A shrill cry filled the room. The nurses cooed and the doctors congratulated each other before reaching in again. Twins, I was having twins. Nick was ecstatic when I told him. He always wanted a big family. We named them Roger and Emily.

"We'll need to take her back in." I had fallen asleep again, a female voice was breaking into my rest

"But she keeps waking up!" Nick pleaded

"There's a cerebral haemorrhage, bleeding on the brain." The deep voice of the doctor explained

"If you need to," Nick conceded

"Do your best and better. I love her so much." Nick's voice cracked

"Do you know what she took?" The doctor asked, I frowned internally as I began to remember what happened

"I didn't know she was on anything," I could hear the disappointment in his voice

"We'll do what we can." I heard the doctor shut the door leaving me alone with Nick

He began to talk again, but the memories rushed back and I got lost in them.

The sound of my email inbox went off as I prepared the dinner. Laying the knife on the bench I walked over to the silver mac, typed my password and opened the message:

"_Destiny._" It read

"That is not my name!" I thought venomously

"_I am sorry to be the one to tell you but your father has passed away-"_

I couldn't read on, I slid down the wall, my back pressed against the off-white wall sinking into the ground, silently begging it to swallow me. Dad called last week asking for me to visit and I said I had a meeting, but I didn't, I had lied. I went out to a movie with Nick. I chose seeing a movie over seeing my father and now I'll never see him again!

I threw open the doors of the medicine cabinet and took out all the pills. No labels were legible through the mist of grief over my eyes. I tipped the little capsules of relief into my hand and threw them down my throat, washing away the bitter taste with a warming whiskey.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I traipsed through the empty house

"Dad!" I put my hand on the rail as I walk down the stairs, dad is somewhere here. He has to be!

I watched the ground come closer as the cream carpet faded into darkness.

I drag my eyes open again, cringing as the bright light attacked my eyes

"Nick?" I ask the isolated room

I climb from the bed humming "Goodbye"

"Where are you?"

I walk to the door opening it into deserted corridor

"Nick?" I look around, there is no one

"Liam?" I ask meekly

Nothing

"Roger? Emily?"

I stand in my hospital gown staring at a door. My shoulder length hair was in perfect order, the sweat from my head gone and my hands brushing against the gown. I step towards the door, something was pulling me. Looking through the small sterile window I see my small family huddle together.

I barrelled through the door and slid on my knees stopping in front of my children, beaming at them

"Roger! Emily!" I exclaimed joyfully

Something was wrong, they weren't looking at me and their eyes were fixed on something behind me.

"There was nothing we could do." I heard the deep voice of the doctor

I stood turning to face, he was looking at Nick with a sympathetic but detached expression

"She lost too much blood."

The doctor stared at his feet before saying

"I'm sorry for your loss." As he turned and left the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Emily burst into tears and Roger held her as tears slipped silently down his face. Nick looked lost as he wrapped his arms around our children and buried his head in Emily's long brown hair, ragged sobs wounded from the huddle that was my family as I began to fade. I lost all the feeling in my feet and I looked down to find them disappearing. I glanced at my hands, the colour was sinking away before melting into nothing. I was going, it was my time. I I felt myself floating, and then I felt nothing. I was dead.


End file.
